It has become a recent trend for users to utilize the same wireless subscriber unit both at work and for personal use. This will become more and more prevalent as seamless mobility between wireless local area networks and wide area wireless systems proliferate. This leads to a significant problem with regard to billing. There currently is no way for the wireless system to discriminate between calls made for business purposes and calls made for personal use. A user's employer generally does not want to pay for usage of a personal nature; nor does the telephone user want to pay airtime charges for calls that are business related.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for partitioning billing charges for calls handled by a wireless subscriber unit.